Country Mixing Pot
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: OK so this takes place during Halloween. Our three favorite girls Sam, Brooke, and Lauren are talking about going to a party. Well before so they all three run into someone they never would have expected. They start out as friends but, each girl and guy starts falling fast for the one they met. Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

There was a sudden October wind that blew across the little sleepy town. Only one red light hung in the center of it and most the time it just blinked. Travelers would come by fairly often but drive right on throw. Those who did stop, only did for gas or to get food. The people of the town were actually a whole different story. They may seem like a little nothing town but, there is a lot of things they do. There are fairs, lawn parties, fishing days, and everything you could think of to do. Everyone at least owns a truck and even the mayor rides around in his. There is one thing that is a shock to those who don't live there. The cops take pride in keeping it safe and sound. They have gone as far as owning dodge chargers with nitro for their cars. Yeah there only a small dot on the map but, after years of disrespect. The ones who did live there let the world know they were here.

I was walking down the sidewalk to a little dinner we had. It wasn't much but the service is great and the people are friendly. I grabbed the door handle and walked in as the bell rung. "Hey Sam how are ya!" Was shouted from behind the counter. I smiled and waved as I walked up and took a seat. My friend Cecilia was working the shift. I took a menu and looked I over. "I'm doing great. Anything new happen lately?" I asked her as I took my order. She shook her head as she blew a buddle. "Naw nothing much. After all that is why we use the song "This Nothing Town" to describe the excitement level." I laughed and looked up at her. She had her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. "True. You always remember what I say when I use my favorite singers song lyrics or titles." She rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips. "Kinda hard not to when ya have a friend that's obsessed with the man. I mean dang girl!" I smiled and told her what I wanted and she gave it to the cook.

As I was sitting there the bell went off again and then someone jumped on me. Turning around I looked to see who it was. It was my best friend Brooke and Lauren was right behind her with a smile. "Hey what are you two doing here?" I asked and Brooke smiled. "We were about to see if ya wanted to come have breakfast with us here." She stated and Lauren nodded. "We saw you walking in so we ran over here." She finished for Brooke. I shook my head and pointed a booth. "How about we go sit over there then. I grabbed the coffee I got and headed over there with them. As we sat they both ordered what they wanted and we started talking. Brooke: "So what do you have planned for this amazing Halloween this year?" Lauren: "Nothing much. Do some trick or treating with my lil cousin." They both looked over at me. "Oh I have no idea. Normally I just sit at home and watch some TV. " Brooke: "WHAT!? Ok we are changing that this year. I saw we do something crazy. Not plan a party but just do something." I looked at her and laughed. "Well ya know how that one house over near the abandon Black Rock farm is always throwing a party?" They both nodded and leaned in to listen. "How about for once we all go to that party?" Brook's face light up like a firework. Lauren was thinking it over. Brooke: "Hell yeah let's do it!" Lauren: "I'll go on one condition. That I don't have to dress up like a girl character." I laughed and shook my head at her. "That's the thing about Halloween. You can be who every and what every ya want to be."

After we had talked for a while and ate our food we took off. We said our goodbyes as we headed home. As I was walking I was on my phone checking my twitter account. I loved talking to my followers and seeing what they were up to. Well obviously I wasn't looking and ran right into someone. We ended up falling with me on top of the stranger. I shook my head and looked down.

"Oh my god I'm so, so sorry! I can't believe I didn't even see ya." I said as I got on all fours. The man was on his back as he moaned. He had on a black button up shirt, gray zip up jacket, faded jeans with some holes in them, boots, hip chain, cameo buck commander hat, and a pair of sunglasses near his head. The way we had fallen was not one to be bragging about with either. I was laying between his legs and my hips against his. When I was on all fours I looked like I was ready to straddle him. He turned and I locked eyes with a pair of rich emerald ones. They were ones that anyone could easily get sucked into and they held a story to them. "Are you ok?" I shook my head to get out of my fog. "What was that?" I asked and I finally realized who I had run into. "Yeah I'm fine. Oh my god your Jason Aldean." I spoke in a whisper. He just gave me a little smirk and nodded. "Hey, that's me. Thanks for not shouting it out to the whole entire world." He said with a sincere smile. I nodded and got up off of him. Once I was I gave him a hand up and he brushed himself off. I picked up his sunglasses and handed them to him. "Here I think these are yours." He took them and put them back on. Looking around he fixed his hat and put his hoody back over his head. I could tell he was trying to lay low. Well boy did he run into the right person. "So what brings you to this nothing down?" I asked and he looked over at me and chuckled. "That's the whole reason I'm here. Its peaceful and no one to jump me when they see me." He answered and I started cracking up laughing. He looked at me confused and asked; "What?" I looked at him and calmed down. "It's just that what happened with us running into each other could be considered that now that I know who you are."

After thinking for a minute he started laughing also. "Yeah I guess so huh. Say, you're from around here right?" I nodded and he let a sigh out. "Thank god. I have no one to show me around this place that I trust. You haven't jumped me on purpose and seen down to earth. Mind showing me around this place?" Hell what was I going to say no? I offered to and we took off.

Now Brooke was about a block away from her house when she heard someone calling for some help. She followed the voice and saw that a guy happen to be stuck up on his roof. The ladder had just fallen to the ground. Running over Brooke picked it up and held it as the guy got down. "Hey, thanks a lot. Ya have no idea how long I have been on that dang roof." Stated the guy as he walked down the ladder. Brooke just laughed and nodded. "It's no problem at all sir." The guy finally made it to the bottom. He turned around and laughed. "Well thanks but, no need for the sir. Just call me Luke." He stuck his hand out to her and Brooke was in awe. "Wait your Luke, as in Luke Bryan!" He just nodded his head and gave her a simple little smirk. Brooke was speechless. "What are you doing on a roof way out here?" Like looked down at the ground and blushed a bit. "If I tell ya a secret promise not to


	2. Chapter 2

Oh this new neighbor was definitely one that she was going to have to get to know. He had everything Lauren was wanting in a guy. Now all she needed to do was see if he had the same personality that she was looking for. So just to make him feel welcomed, she made up a batch of sweet tea. Putting it in a glass pitcher she poured some into some glasses for the moving team and this mystery man. Going around she introduced herself and gave tea to those who wanted some. When Lauren finally made it to the man she was met with some green eyes. As green as spring time grass that has just grown. He gave her a welcoming smile and she returned it real quick. Holding up the try she smiled; "Care for some sweet tea sir?" She asked and he gladly took a cup. "Why thank ya ma'am. The names Brandon buy the way, no need for the sir." Oh his voice was as smooth as honey. "Names Lauren. Nice to meet you and finally have a neighbor." She spoke and Brandon gave her a huge smile. "Well if all my neighbors are as sweet and pretty as you, I'm happy to have moved here." They talked for hours before they finally saw the time and said goodbye.

Now Brooke and Luke had been talking ever since she saved him off that dang roof of his. He had invited her inside and to the back patio for some nice ice lemonade and a some cupcakes as a thank you gift. Of course what girl in her right mind would turn down an offer like that? They were enjoying each other's company and how they had so much in common. "So you enjoy fishing huh?" Luke asked as Brooke nodded. "Yes I do. When I go with my family we always have a bet to see who gets the biggest fish." She stated and Luke had a smile on his face. "Well how about we make a bet. I'll take ya fishing and whoever gets the biggest one win. Now that mean they get to choose what to do with the loser." Brooke had to think this one over. If she loosed, just what would Luke have planned? After thinking she just smiled and said; "Alright you're on. When do you want to do this?" He taught for a few minutes then snapped his fingers. "I got! How about we do it tomorrow around five?" Brooke had a huge smile and feeling confident. "Ok you're on!"

Now the time was around seven and the sun was starting to go down. Me and Jason were walking down the sidewalk near the old water tower. I had told him some about the town but, now we were talking more about him. "So what made ya come here?" I asked as we walked. He was looking down and smiled. "The truth? It was all Luke's idea. He wanted to get a place where its peaceful and friendly." I laughed and nodded. "Yeah will this little town is the place for that." He looked at me and smiled. "So how long have you been here?" I looked at him and chuckled. "Ever since I was born. I travel some but not much. It's usually straight nonstop trips. So haven't really seen as much as you." He went silent and looked back down. "Yeah well, the road isn't as fun as some would think. I have times were I wish I was just in a place like this. Away from the crowds and cameras just to relax." I nodded since that made sense. "Well, there's hardly anyone here who would bother ya. If there is just threaten them a bit haha."

That earned a laugh from him and I smiled. "See that's what I like to hear. You have a cute laugh and smile. Show it more." He cut his eyes at me and smirked. I playfully shoved him and he cracked up. "How is it that a girl like you has no one?" He asked and I smiled as I looked down. It was my turn to be down. "Well after you are beaten and hurt so many times, it's hard to give someone a passing glance." I answered and he nodded. "Well anyone who can hurt a kind soul as you, is a jack-ass anyways." He then put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. "Thanks Jason. It actually nice to spend time with such a great singer and artiest I looked up to." He looked at me shock. "Look up to?!" I laughed and nodded, "Long story short. Your songs helped me in a dark place and time." He just smiled and held me tighter as we headed to his place.

As we arrived he opened the door for me and I walked inside. "So why exactly did you want me to come here?" I asked and he smiled. "What I can't treat you to something as thank you gift?" Narrowing my eyes I watched him walk to the kitchen , I followed him. "That all depends on what that "something" is." He cracked up laughing as he pulled out some sweet tea and pulled out some strawberry jam, whip cream, and short cake. I took a seat at the island and watched as he made a bowl of strawberry short cake. Once he was done he handed it to me and smiled. I was about to take a bite when we heard a scream. "Where was that from?" I asked and he looked at me lost. "I think the back." I got up and stood behind him as he grabbed my hand to stay behind him. I was a bit surprised at that part and had to not faint. Again a scream was heard and Jason looked outside. "Luke what the hell are ya doing?" He asked and I looked out the door. I nearly died at the screen.

Luke was straddling none other than Brooke! He had her cracking up laughing as he tickled her sides and everything. He stopped when he heard Jason. "Oh hey man! Let me introduce you to…." I jumped in and smiled. "BROOKE!" She looked over to me and was shocked. "SAM!" The guys were totally lost and looked at each other. They both shrugged and we laughed. "Uh you two know each other?" Jason asked and I nodded. "Yes that silly money on the ground is my best friend Brooke. She is very ticklish." Luke nodded and smiled; "Aint that the truth." Jason then smiled and leaned down into me. "Hey I got a brilliant idea. How about we all tag team on her?" He whispered into my ear. I loved that idea and nodded. We slowly went around Brooke and Luke looked at us lost. We then knelt down and started all three attacking Brooke. She screamed and laughed, "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" It went on for a few minutes. Me and Brooke then left.

I took my phone out and rang up Lauren. "Hey girl!" I shouted and she laughed. "Hey Sam!" Brooke took the phone and shouted; "HEY LAUREN!" I grabbed the phone back and Lauren laughed. "So what are you doing?" I asked and she answered; "Nothing much why?" I smiled ; "We are coming over so get ready!" I hung up on her and we headed to my house and drove over to Laurens. We arrived and knocked on the door. Lauren opened it and we gave her a hug. "Hey guess what! Me and Brooke found some guys to bring to the party. Now we need to do you." I spoke and Lauren gave us a smile. Brooke noticed and screamed: "Ah ok who is he?" Lauren blushed and said; "His name is Brandon and he lives next door." I dropped my jaw and so did Brooke! "He lives next door? Like a few feet away?!" Brooke asked and Lauren nodded. "Omg girl that's great!" I shouted and gave her a huge hug. Lauren then went into details about this man.

We were sitting on the couch listing. I could tell she was over the moon and back with this man. She told us he was a cowboy and drove a Chevy. That made me and Brooke kinda smirk. Brooke was a Dodge girl and I was a Ford chick. We let her keep going and I was so glad she found a guy. She deserved a guy and knowing Brooke had one also made me happy. I would be happy myself but, after past hurts and pain, Its kinda hard. We ended up spending the night at her house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Brooke woke up before the rest of us. She found herself sleeping on the couch. Getting up she saw that I was sleeping on the floor. Lauren was up in her room. Looking at her phone she saw that it was around ten and she woke me up. "Sam. Hey Sam get up." I started to wake up and I looked at her. "What time is it?" She smiled and said; "Around ten in the morning." I growled and laid back down. "And why are we up?" Brooke rolled her eyes and got an evil idea. "Hey Sam, Jason is here." I sat up and looked around. Getting up I even looked out the windows. Then it hit me; "Wait a minute he don't even know where she lives." Brooke was cracking up laughing. "Hey how else would I get ya up?" I rolled my eyes and was half tempted to go back to bed.

Just then I noticed someone next door walk around. I ran to the window and called Brooke over. "Hey Brooke, look its Lauren's lover man!" She leaped over the blankets and over to the window. We watched as he stepped outside and walked down to the mailbox. We had to admit this guy did look good and would be perfect with Lauren. Then my cell went off playing "1994" and I walked over to it. There was an unsaved number and I looked at it. It was a text that said "Hey Sam this is Jason. Brooke gave me your number last night when I texted her for it." I was shocked and looked over at Brooke. "Did you give Jason my cell number?" She just smiled and shrugged. "I don't know maybe." I knew that was a lie. I smiled and texted back; "Hey that's no problem. Feel free to text or call me when ever." I set the phone down as we went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Lauren walked down the steps and joined us. We started giggling and she looked at us strange. "What is so funny?" She asked as she sat down and looked at us. Brooke smiled; "We saw your lover boy!" I nodded and Lauren turned red in the cheeks. "You should ask him to join you to the party!" She dropped her jaw and huffed. "Yeah like that will happen." Brooke shook her head: "Yea never know it could."

My phone rang and this time it was playing "Hicktown" and I ran to it. That was the ringer for someone calling me. Picking it up I saw that it was Jason so I answered it: "Hello?" He chuckled and answered: "Hey, what do you have planned for later?" I taught for a moment and shrugged. "Nothing really, just chill at my house. Why?" There was a pause and he spoke; "Would ya want to hang with me later?" I felt my breath get caught in my throat. "Yeah sure. Where ya want to meet?" He laughed and said: "How about I get ya at your place. It's the proper way." I smiled and agreed to it and he hung up. Turning around there was Lauren and Brooke with huge smiles on their faces. "So who was it?" Asked Lauren and I smiled. "Jason as in Jason Aldean. I ran into him yesterday by accident and it hit off from there." She gasped and looked at me like I was crazy. "You're here why?" Asked Brooke and I got dressed and left.

Brooke then stayed and talked to Lauren. "So you need to go talk to the guy next door. I can tell you are in love with him so go." Lauren laughed and shook her head no. "No Im not brave or cute enough for him to want to go." Brook growled and shoved her out the door. "Go find out if that is true!" Lauren was nervous as hell and Brooke had locked the doors behind her. Gulping Lauren headed towards her back yard when a voice rang out; "Hey Lauren! Good morning to ya!" She turned and saw Brandon waving over to her. She waved back and he started walking over to her. She was trying her hardest not to faint at seeing him walking up to her. He stopped right in front of her with his arms crossed. "So how has your morning been so far?" He asked in a southern accent. Lauren smiled and shrugged; "I can't complain. Had friends stay the night and now it's just me in a few minutes. Last friends about to leave." Brandon just nodded and then taught of something. "Hey ya want to come over for lunch later. Least I can do for you being nice and welcoming." Lauren blushed and nodded to come over. He smiled and unfolded his arms. "Cool see ya then girl." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Inside Brooke was cracking up laughing. "I'm so telling Sam this."


	4. Chapter 4

I had just made it into my house and was getting dressed into a pair of faded ripped jeans, black t-shirt, boots, and my cowgirl hat. My phone went off and I ran over to it. It was a text from Brooke with a pic. I opened it up and there was Lauren getting a cheek kiss from Brandon. I dropped my Jaw and replied; "Oh my god! That's so sweet. Now get ready for your day with Luke!" I sent it and she replied with: "Ok mommy." I died laughing and got back to getting ready for my day. I had no clue what we were going to be doing. Just then there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and when I opened it I nearly fainted. Jason had on the one outfit that I nearly died when I saw him wear it at one of the awards. He had on his signature ripped jeans, black boots, black belt, black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a black scarf, few necklaces, hip chains, and that black cowboy hat. Oh it took all I had not to just drool over that outfit on him. He smiled at me; "Wow talk about beautiful. Did ya spy on me to know what color I was wearing?" He asked as he walked in and circled around me. I couldn't help but blush. "No trust me I had no idea." He just laughed and placed his left hand on my waist. A shiver ran down my spine and all of a sudden he yanked my flat against him. He smiled down devilishly at me and I gulped.

I really wanted to go with this but after my past, it was hard. Jason noticed I was tensed up and he wrapped both arms around my waist. "Hey what's wrong girl? You are as stiff as a rock and shaking." He asked concerned and I just looked down. He placed his hand under my chin and looked at me. "Hey hun tell me what's up?" Tears started to form in my eyes and I told him my story as we sat on the couch and talked. I was hoping that Brooke was having a better time than me.

Brooke was cracking up laughing at the outfit Luke hat on. He had the whole fishing uniform on. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked with a smile. "That's alright, laugh at me girl. Once I win this bet you will be sorry." He stated as they got into the boat. She just shook her head as they set out. Once they were in the middle of the river, Luke dropped the weight. He took his pole and started fishing. Broke just smiled and casted her line out. It was about six minutes in when Brooke's line took a bite. She got excited and waited just right then yanked her line up and hooked the fish. Reeling it in fast she felt her heart racing. She wanted to win this bet and do it with a great fish. Luke noticed and watched as she did. The fish finally made it to the boat and it was a nice perfect looking big mouth bass on the end of the line.

Brooke turned and showed Luke the fish. He smiled and said; "All in the scale girl, all in the scale." They hooked its mouth and weighed the fish. "Well not bad, not bad, a six pounder." Brooke smiled and stuck her tongue out. "OH and you try and beat that buddy." She said cocky and Luke just smile. He grabbed his line and reeled it in. On the end was a shock to Brooke. A catfish was hooked on his end of the line. And Brooke was scared crap less. That fish was a large fish and she knew he was going to win this bet. He hooked it to the scale and it topped hers. It came to be eight pounds. Luke had a smile on his face that was one no one could erase. Brooke gulped and Luke toughed for a second; "Hmm what do I want you to do? I got it."


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke gulped and Luke took the boat back to shore. Once they got out of the boat he took the fishing suit off. Underneath he had jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled at walked up to Brooke. "So the idea I have for you." She stoke in her spot glued to the ground. Luke smiled and placed his hand under her chin. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers. Brooke's stomach was filled with butterflies. His lips felt so soft against hers and her heart flipped. It felt so nice to have him there with her and give her then first kiss.

Well Lauren had changed and was heading over to Brandon's house. Oh how she so wanted to just back up and run. However something was still telling her to go for it and be courageous for one in her life. She reached the front door and rung the bell. Brandon showed within a few minutes and smiled wide at her. "Hey come on in Lauren!" He opened the door for her and she walked inside. Once she was he shut the door behind her and led her over to the kitchen table. She was so shy and nervous. Brandon noticed and ran his hands along her arms. "Easy there girl. I aint gonna bit your head off. Just invited ya over to share the hospitality to the only one to welcome me here." He stated and went to a silver dish on the counter. Lifting the lid there was some cake and he cut her a piece. He placed it on a plate and gave it to her. Lauren looked at it and took a bite.

"So what do ya think? I made it myself." He asked and Lauren smiled. "It's wonderful. I love peanut butter." Brandon cracked up laughing at the comment. "Well glad to hear that. It would have been bad if ya didn't like it." He said and Lauren smiled. They talked for hours on hours and were laughing at the stories they shared. "You are defiantly an amazing girl Lauren. You need to come take a ride on the four wheeler with me." He stated and Lauren just nodded. "I have never been on one." She said and Brandon looked at her lost. "WHAT! NEVER! He'll come on girl let's go!" He grabbed her by the hand and they headed outback.

I was still sitting at my home with Jason. He refused to leave to go anywhere until I told him the whole story of what happened with me and my ex. After he was hurt from how bad this guy could have treated me. "Oh baby doll, you been put through one hell of a ride." He stated and he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his arms. "I don't know how ya do it girl but, thank god you still have the heart of a fighter. Don't let what this situation had done to you change who ya are. Never in my whole life have I met someone so sweet and loving as you." He spoke as I had my head resting on his chest. The words he spoke were ones that I just felt like I couldn't trust. This break up was on that I had never been through. Jason felt me crying and had be look up at him through tear soaked eyes. I had no choice and told him the truth; "Jason I often wonder what it's like to be dead. I've had my black past and I rather be used then abused."

For once in the many year I have been a fan of his never did I see that man cry, until after he heard the words come from my mouth. He put me into a tight hug and broke down himself. "Girl don't you ever, every think that. You are special and here for a reason. There are people who love and care about you. I don't want you to be the girl in my song Black Tears. You're stronger and are a Country girl. You have a gentle yet strong soul. Don't let these things ruin ya please." He begged into my ear in a whisper level. I was shocked that he cared so much for just another fan. He leaned back and out of now where he had his lips on mine in a hard kiss. Before my eyes closed I could see the tears rolling off his face. This kiss was on that he had his heart into and was sending me on one hell of a life changer.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss between me and Jason went further. So much that I found myself on my back with him on top of me. "I'm not about to let one horrible experience ruin that golden heart of yours girl. Ya willing to take a little ride with me?" He asking in a deep and southern drawled voice. I smiled and looked him in his eyes and agreed to that offer. The smile that he had in his face was on that amazingly had me trusting him. He took it slow and make sure every move was just right. That whole night was filled with both of us moaning and screaming each other's name.

Brooke was still recovering from her kiss with Luke. He pulled back and smiled down at her. She opened her eyes and just gulped. "Wow," was all she said and Luke cracked up laughing. He placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer. "How about we make this an even better time?" He asked as he placed his hips against hers. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and into her mouth. Thank god he was holding her or she would have fell in her butt. Her hands went to his shoulders as he had her flat against him. Pulling back he smiled against her lips. "How about I show you my kinda night?" He asked as he lead her into his house and upstairs. While he kissed her he laid her back against the bed. Brooke blushed as he crawled over top of her. His hands went to her sides and dug into her. She started cracking up laughing and he just smiled. He stripped her clothes off and kissed her all over her body. Brooke was in pure heaven having him all over her.

He came back to her mouth and placed her in a deep passionate kiss. He stripped down and knelt between her legs. He pushed deep inside of her as Brooke moaned his name. He moved his hips against her and made sure to hit every single spot just right. Brooke arched her back as he moved inside her. They kept going until they both were sweating and coming at the same time. It was defiantly one night she never would forget and didn't want to either. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him. "Wow you sure can shake it cowgirl." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and they both feel right to sleep.

Now Lauren was holding on to Brandon for dear life as they went riding around in the back field. He had her on the four wheeler and was thrilled to have her hugging against him. He taught she was the cutest girl he had ever laid eyes on. He was laughing at seeing her a bit terrified to be on the back. They slowed down and he looked back at her. "So what do you think of the trip so far?" Brandon asked her and Lauren smiled at him. "I loved it. I'm glad that I actually got to go for a ride on one." He stopped the four wheeler and shut it off. Getting up he flipped around to face her. "Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it. So what do you have planned tomorrow?" Lauren taught then remembered that the party was supposed to happen. "Yeah we have a Halloween party we have to go to." Brandon smiled and moved a little closer to her. "Well I could go with ya if ya wanted me to." He started and Lauren noticed he was closer to her.

His hands were now on her knees and she was trying not to blush. "Uh….ok." She answered as his hands slid up her thighs and he moved closer to her. Leaning him his lips were only an inch apart. "Great. Then it's a date." He spoke and she could feel his breath on her lips. A shiver ran down her spine at him being so close. Just then their lips and Lauren felt her whole body heat up. Brandon slid to where he was sitting between her legs. His hands went under her thighs and he lifted her up onto his lap. Never once did he break the kiss. Laurens hands were on his shoulders in a death grip. She could not believe this was going on. Brandon was just as in shock that Lauren was going with this. He knew she was a shy type and the fact that he was able to get her to open up was great. Pulling back he smiled up at her and licked his lips. "How about I show you one hell of a ride?" He asked and Lauren smiled as he laid her back against the seat. His hands traveled down to her and stripped her of her cloths. He took her deep and hard on the four wheeler. They both were screaming and moaning by the end of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up in my bed. The sheets were all messed up and tangled. It was a shock to me since normally they are still nice. I stretched and then a moan was heard behind me and an arm tightened around me. Looking over my shoulder I saw a sleeping Jason laying down. The bed sheets were down to his waist. His face was dug into the pillow and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful, like he was actually able to relax for once. I turned around and just ran my hand throw his hair. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me. "Well good morning sleepy head." I said He yawned and stretched on the bed. "Wow so that wasn't a dream. " He stated and I cracked up laughing. "Oh believe me, I was thinking the same thing seeing you laying here." I said as I leaned down and kissed his lips. "Thank you." I said and he looked at me confused. "For what?" He asked and I smiled; "For being there when I taught now one else cared." He sat up and crawled on top of me. "I would gladly do it again for you every single day if you would have me." Smiling I nodded and we went at it once again like last night.

Brooke yawned as he eyes opened and she looked around. She could see that she was not in her house. Instead she was laying on the floor on some blankets. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and she looked to her side. There Luke was sound asleep with his head on her chest. He was laying on top of her and between her legs. A bright blush came from her face at seeing him still asleep on her. She ran her hand along his back and Luke woke up. He looked at her lovingly and smiled. He started licking her neck and kissing her. His hands ran down her sides as he dug her figures into her. "Ahh Luke!" She shouted out and he just giggled. He went under her arms as he pushed back inside her. Now she was doing a mixture of moaning and giggling. "I'm not about to let…you feel bad girl." He moaned in her ear as he went harder into her as he kept tickling her. "Ah damn it….I don't know wither to laugh…..or moan!" She screamed as he kept pushing inside her. He was hitting that one special spot as him nipped her neck. He pushed all the way into her and Brooke screamed his name. Luke laughed and looked down at her, "What not liking the tickle monster and lover monster in the same?" Her back arched as he moved one hand down and budded her as he moved. This brought her over the edge and she screamed his name as he still tickled her with his other hand. "Mmm, ugh shit. Luke please haha!" Felt her tighten around him as he grabbed her hips. Pressing his lips to hers he shoved into her one last time. "Ah god Brooke!" He shouted as he came into her. She felt as it filled her up. What could not be kept in ran down her inner thigh.

Once they had finished Luke rolled off of her and Brooke just stared up at the ceiling. "I…I cant feel….feel my legs." She stated and Luke started chuckling. She looked over at him with tired eyes. He smiled at her and got on his side. "You sure do know how to shake it country girl. Let me tell ya something that I want you to know." He pulled her closer to him. "You are a beautiful and amazing girl. You're smile is something that makes my day brighter. I want to spend my whole life with you Brooke. So what do you say sugar? Will you have me as your boyfriend?" Brooke had some tears in her eyes and nodded as Luke kissed her on the lips and they went back at it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren was woken up to the smell of breakfast being made. Looking around she saw that he was not in her room. Getting up she slipped on her clothes and headed down the stairs. In the kitchen she could see Brandon cooking. Walking into the kitchen he turned and smiled at her. He walked up to her singing; "Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side." Lauren blushed and had a huge smile on her face. She was not expecting to have been sung to this morning let alone wake up in someone else's home. It was nice to wake up and have him there. He was so sweet and the fact that he was making her breakfast showed that he loved her and wanted her to me taken care of. He led her over to the table and pulled out the chair for her. He then got the food and made sure she was ok. He then sat down next to her and ate with her. "So what made you want to cook breakfast for me?" She asked and he just smiled. "Why wouldn't I want to make breakfast for an angel like you?" He spoke and gave her a bite of his food. She smiled and he gave her a kiss on the lips after. "So baby what time do we have to leave to go to this party?" He asked and she looked at the clock. "Around seven we are supposed to meet at Sam's house." He nodded and then smirked at her. "Well its eleven now so, let's have some fun." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

I finally got up and slipped out of bed. I grabbed my black silk robe with spider web pattern all over it and slipped it on. Headed to the bathroom I slipped off the robe and turned the shower on. I had a lot on my mind I needed to erase and for some reason a shower always seemed to work. Stepping in I got under the water and just let the water run over my head. My eyes were closed as the memories and pain ran into my mind. Tears started rolling down my face mixed with the water. The pain of having my heart ripped out and trampled on was back and now a new worry of being hurt again. I knew Jason said he loved me and everything but, It was hard to know if he really meant it. As I was under the water I didn't hear the door open or someone get in with me. All of a sudden a pair of lips were on mine and hands on my hips. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jason. He pulled back and smiled sweetly down at me. "What are you doing in here!?" I asked surprised and he just put me in a hug as we stood under the water. "Sam, I don't know why that guy hurt you so bad. He took a delicate flower and ripped it to pieces. I hate to see you trapped inside that dark room with no one to hold on to. But you listen to me girl," he took my face in his hands, "I promise on my life that I will not treat you like that. I could never hurt you and want you to trust me. Let me be the one to fix his mistakes and heal that heart of yours, please." Now I was in tears even more from hearing that. We kissed and then he changed the subject to get my mind off the hurt. "Now when is this party?" He asked as he got some shampoo and washed my hair for me. "Everyone meets here at seven and it starts at eight." I answered him as he washed my hair out. "Ok well, we'll just have to make sure we don't tire ourselves out to bad." He stated as he kissed me once again.

Lauren and Brandon were now dressed once again after another round. She grabbed her phone and saw a text from Brooke; "Hey how's it going? We are heading over to Sam's." Lauren smiled and answered her back. "Hey. Ok we'll be over soon." She sent that and then headed back over to her place to get ready. She grabbed what she needed and ran to her truck. Brandon hopped in with her and they headed to my place. When they arrived Jason answered the door first. "Hey y'all! " He shouted to them as they came up. Lauren smiled and couldn't help but make a comment on his outfit. "I taught you were country? That's more rock-in-roll." Jason looked himself over and shrugged. "Hey there's country rock. Besides I like black." She just shook her head and Brandon gave him a buddy hug. Once they were in He shut the door and was about to walk away when a knock came again. "Ok?" He said and answered the door again. This time it was Brooke. "Well what can I do for you?" He asked and leaned in the doorway. Brooke rolled her eyes and just shoved him out of the way. He laughed as he hugged Luke.

"So where is Sam?" Asked Brooke. Jason looked up stairs and answered; "She was in the bathroom last time I checked. He's ben in there a while." The look on Brooke's face was one of seeing a ghost. "What!? Where do you keep your razors?" Jason looked at her confused and answered; "The bathroom, why?" Brooke covered her mouth as she ran up the stairs. Jason, Luke and Lauren looked at each other confused. Brooke danged on the bathroom door. "SAM! Sam I know you're in there!" Yeah I was in here but, I was not about to let her stop me. I held the blade over my arm and let it touch my skin. Slowly I slid it across my arm. Brooke was still banging on the door as Jason ran up the stairs. "She's in there and won't answer. Jason she's a self-harmer!" Jason's eyes widened and he looked at the door. He pulled Brooke away and slammed against the door. Luke, Lauren, and Brandon were in the hall now. Jason ran and slammed against the door again. He was getting pissed, "Why…Wont…this …damn…door…break!" He stood back and kicked it in where the lock was and it flew open. I was sitting in the shower as he ripped the certain back. Brooke started crying and I already had tears running down my face. Jason grabbed the blade and tossed it as he lifted me up in his arms.

He carried me down the stairs and sat down on the couch with me in his arms. He started crocking me as the others stood around us. My face was dug into his neck. Jason just hugged me as Brooke sat down next to us. "Sam please look at me." She asked and I looked over at her. "You know we love you. You don't have to do this. Come on now, let's go have fun at this party and forget this stuff." The rest nodded and Luke added; "Besides, Jason is the unstable one. We need you there to keep him in line." Jason narrowed his eyes and growled but, it made me laugh. So we got up and headed to the party.


	9. Chapter 9

Now before they actually left they did change into their costumes. Jason stayed in the same outfit and helped Sam look like a rocking country star herself. Brooke was in a witch costume and Luke had on a vampire one to match her. Lauren was in hunting gear and Brandon matched her. When they arrived at the party they all went in together and checked the place out. It was loaded with Halloween stuff and looked evil. We were shocked that while we were there no one noticed Luke or Jason. Then a slow song came on and we all danced. Luke had Brooke in a show dance holding on hand with the other around her waist. Brandon and Lauren was forehead to forehead looking at each other. I had my head on his chest as we were swayed back and forth. The music stopped and Jason left to get me a drink. Brooke and Lauren came over next to me and were smiling. "So are you feeling any better now?" Asked Lauren and I nodded. "Yeah I just needed to get my mind off this stuff." Brooke nodded and she gave me hug.

Just then some guys came over and started talking to us. They were three guys in a band that saw us and wanted to talk. All of us girls just rolled our eyes and tried to get them to leave. "Why don't you go chock on an eye ball?" Asked Lauren as she tossed a jelly eye ball at one guy. "Really, you're not even our type." Stated Brooke as she had her hands on her hips. "Oh and how would you know? We are in costumes?" Asked one guy and the others agreed. "Look just leave before our guys get back ok. You're just going to get hurt." They just laughed when sure enough the guys came back over to us. They did not look to happy. "So who are your new friends" asked Brandon. "No one. They were just leaving." Stated Lauren. "The hell if we are. Ya think these old men scare us?" Asked the shorter one. Jason growled a bit and pulled me behind him. Luke and Brandon did the same thing. They all three blocked us from the idiots. "So old men huh? Luke when was the last time we had a good down home ass kicking?" Asked Jason and Luke laughed. "Oh over two year but, yeah look what we have here. Brandon who about you take the first one." Brandon cracked his knuckles and slung the first guy. Jason and Luke did the other two and tossed them out.

When they came back I had to have Luke run after Brooke. She had ran off during the fight. He went after Brooke and looked all over the house for her. He wanted to make sure she was ok. "Brooke please answer me." He shouted and then heard some sniffles. Looking to his side he found Brooke sitting under the stairs crying. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked and she held up a blade she had in her hands. Luke took the blade and looked at her lost. "Brooke, are you a self-harmer?" He asked in a low voice and she nodded. He pulled her in close and rocked her. "Brooke baby you're to cute and beautiful to feel that way. " He stayed next to her until she stopped crying then they joined us back in the dance room. Lauren was with Brandon and I had my arms around Jason with me standing behind him. He was still a bit upset with those guys.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jason, clam down baby. The guys are gone." I whispered into his hear and he just cute his eyes at me. "Come here girl." He grabbed my arm and had me sit on his lap. Luke walked over with Brooke and I could tell she had been crying. I held my arms out to her and she gave me a hug. As she did I smiled and started tickling her. She cracked up laughing and jumped back from me smiling. "There that's what I like to see." I stated as Jason put his arms back around my waist. Lauren and Brandon walked back over to us holding hands. They took a seat next to us, with Lauren sitting on Brandon's knee. His hands were on her hips as we all talked. "Well this party is fun in all but, can we go do something more in our area of expertise?" Asked Brooke and we all looked at each other. I nodded and then said; "Ok how about we show these guys who the three of us girls get down in a Hicktown." Brooke and Lauren both were cracking up laughing as they nodded.

"Why is it you use my song titles to describe doing or saying something?" Asked Jason with a huge smile on his face. I turned and looked at him as I answered; "Simple they word just perfectly on getting my point across." The rest just laughing. "Hey don't worry the man uses song titles also to describe thing too." Stated a smiling Luke and pointed at Jason. "Hey how about we all have a bonfire?" Asked Brandon and that was a perfect idea to do. "I love the sound of that." Lauren told him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hell yeah man let's do it!" Agreed Luke and Jason nodded also. So we all got up and headed over to Brandon's places and went inside. The guys headed outside to the back to start the bonfire. Me, Brooke and Lauren were all in the kitchen and the gossip began. "OMG Brooke I am so glad you shoved me out to go talk to Brandon." Lauren said with a smile. I cracked up laughing and nodded; "Yeah took her locking you out of your own home." Brooke cracked up also; "Yeah but, it sure did work out well." She blushed and then spoke up; "Hey you two have guys just as much as I do. So spill the beans." They both looked right at me and I bushed. "OK fine. Ya know how I met Jason. I'll admit we've done it." I said and they giggled.

"Oh don't dare act like ya haven't yet either." They both blushed and bit their lips. "Ok yeah me and Luke did after our fishing trip on the floor." Brooke stated with a bright red face. Lauren gulped and we both looked at her. "Oh fine! We did too outside on the four wheeler is where it started and ended in the bedroom." She said with a smile the whole time she told us. We both nodded and started laughing as we got back to getting food ready. "So you think the guys are talking also?" Asked Brooke and I had to think about that. "They probably are I mean their guys." Stated Lauren as she got the hot dogs out. "Well ya never know they might now. However I'm sure they are." We got back to getting the food ready and the plates.

Outside the guys were talking just like we were. They had the fire starting and were making it bigger. They stood around it and started talking. "So Brandon what made you want to move here?" Asked Luke as he poked the fire more. "Well the town I used to live in was crazy. The crime rate went up and it was kinda like the city had taken over it. I didn't care for the way people were acting and stuff. So what are two big time singers like y'all doing here?" He asked and Jason shrugged. "Well just cause we are singers doesn't me we like the spot light. Shit half the time we are running to get out of it. We came across this place one time and I knew I wanted to get a place here. It's nice to just relax and not be surrounded. Then luckily I ran into Sam, literally." Luke and Brandon both laughed at the fact that we did run into each other. "Well at least your girl didn't save your ass from being stuck on a roof." Luke said with a smiled and Jason busted out laughing. "Oh my god man. So that's what happened with you two." Brandon was laughing also and Jason friendly slapped his arm as he walked by for some fuel. "Well I was moving in and half way through Laruen came out with a tray of Ice tea and offered it to me. Man I swear I felt like she was just the one. I hardly believe in Love at first sight but hell." He answered and both Jason and Luke nodded at that.

"Hey man we all know that feeling. Brooke is one hell of a beautiful and amazing girl. When she helped me down just to hear her laugh it sent my heart racing." Luke stated as he stood up. Jason nodded as he just looked into the fire. "So Jason, what's the story behind you and Sam besides ya ran into her?" Asked Brandon and Luke nodded in agreement. "Yeah man spill." Luke stated and he looked at his best friend. Jason just smirked and looked at the two of them. "What can I say man? She's the first person to meet me and not flip out. Shit she even took me on a tour of the town. I love her with all my heart and just wish that I could erase what they jerk did to her." That got the story going even more now. They sat down and Luke looked at him: "What exactly happened man?" Jason shook his head and just looked at the fire again. "From what she told me it's started out great. He was the cowboy she had been looking for. Had a drawl and was very religious. Well they got as far as meeting her parents and his. They spent one day alone and just hung out. I know she did do anything. Well a few days later he was kicked out of his parent's places and she found out he was engaged to another girl. It hurt her so bad that she breaks down still sometimes." The whole time Jason told them the story he couldn't help but, feel bad. The other two were in silence. Luke shook his head and then spoke; "No wonder she's got the same problem as Brooke. They both are walking in the same pair of shoes. That's why they get along so well." Stated Luke and Brandon then added; "Laurens not in that spot but, she also has some hurt in her and I know the three girls are close because they know the same pains." They all agreed with that statement.

"Wow you guys look so sad. What can't handle a few minutes away from us girls?" I asked as I carried the plates and stuff out. They all put on smiles as we got the food ready. Brooke had brought out the food as Lauren carried the drinks. They got up and we spent the whole time just chatting and laughing at joke that we told. Once we started to get tired we started leaving. Me and Jason got in his truck and headed back to my placed. Brooke and Luke headed to hers this time as Brandon and Lauren stayed at his placed. They did go over to her places to get some movies to watch. That night was filled with all kinds of emotions that were running through all our headed. Now it was just time to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Lauren woke up in Brandon's arms. She smiled and curled back up against him. It was so nice for her to wake up and now that this feeling and everything was never going to leave. Brandon noticed she was awake and kissed her shoulder. He kissed up to her cheek as she laid there. Lauren just smiled as Brandon ran his hand down her stomach and down further. A shiver ran up her spine as she moaned. Brandon smiled a devilish smirk as he went down between her legs and found her clint. He rubbed her as she arched her back against him. He sucked her neck as his fingers slid inside her and out. Her head started spinning as her went faster and faster making her scream and cum.

This time Luke woke up before Brooke. He smiled so much at seeing her laying so peacefully laying there. He leaned down and placed his lips on her cheeks. He ran his hand down her naked back and smiled as she shivered. Her eyes opened and she looked at Luke. "Good morning my sunshine." He whispered into her ear and she smiled. "I'm not the sunshine." She replied and he smiled at her and. He then told her; "Yes you are and don't you ever say that!" He caught her lips and gave her a gentle kiss. She moaned as he ran his hands to her sides. He then got on top of her and kissed down to her neck as he started to push into her. She was moaning and started to scream his mane at the top of her lungs. Her legs were wrapped around his waist.

That same morning I woke up and was met with a pair of strong arms around my waist. I was pulled back closer against Jason as he rested his head on mine. "Well good morning cowboy." I spoke sweetly and he chuckled. "How did ya sleep cowgirl?" He asked as he hugged me tight around the waist. I laughed and answered; "Great since it was with you." He looked at me and smiled. "Well it was My Kinda Part last night. Plus I didn't want to talk anymore once we got home. Gut wanted to see how long it took to break you." He whispered into my ear and sent a chill all through my body. He started kissing my neck and running his hand down my side and hip. "Jason as much as I love this. We really do need to get up." I reluctantly protested and he looked at me shocked. "And what in the world has made you pass this up?" He asked in a puppy dog face. I laughed and turned to lay on my back. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled. "Simple I know something you don't know." Oh boy that got him confused. "What the hell do you know that I don't?" He asked and I laughed. "Let's just say someone is going to propose to someone else." His eyes widened; "Who the fuck is that!?" I took my hands and did a zipper a crossed them. "Oh the hell if you are going to keep this from me! Ya know what fine, I have more then one way that will make you tell me." I looked at him this time like he had lost his mine. All of a sudden I was pinned to the bed and he was straddling my waist. Ok I didn't know if I wanted this or if I was worried. "Now either you tell me or, I can go on and on until you scream it out. Your choice, even if I would prefer the second way." He stated and I just narrowed my eyes and gave him a devilish smiled. "OK so be it."

Lauren and Brandon were just recovering from a morning of wet and wild fun. She got up and headed to the shower to clean up. Once she was out she got into her robe and headed down stairs. Brandon had breakfast ready and she smiled. As she sat down on the chair she looked back up and saw Brandon had a cupcake in his hand. She took it and then noticed what sat on top of it. "Oh my God is that?" She asked and Brandon nodded as he walked around the counter. "Lauren I have never met a girl who meant so much to me. Who stole my breath away and cared so much for me. I can't think of waking up and you not there. So," he got down on one knee. "Lauren will you do me the honor and Marry me?" He asked and Lauren was glad she was sitting. Her breath was knocked out of her and her hands were over her mouth. Her wildest dreams had come true and here was the man she loved asking her this. She had tears rolling down her face as she nodded. Brandon smiled and took the ring off the cupcake and slid it onto her finger. They smiled and headed back upstairs to celebrate.

"BRANDON GONNA ASKE LAUREN TO MARRY HIM!" I screamed as Jason Licked my neck and pushed deep inside of me with my legs around his waist. He stopped and looked down at me. "Well…I give you credit…it only took ya…two hours to say it." He panted and I started cracking up laughing. "Hey…when I'm told a secret…it takes a lot for me to tell. However, you are damn good at this!" Jason looked down and laughed. "Oh…and by the way…HE WHAT?!" I looked up at him and smiled as my breathing slowed down. "Yes, Brandon is going to ask Lauren to marry him." Jason closed his eyes and took in the news. "Think she will say yes?" He asked and I nodded. "She loves Brandon and will die when he asks her." He nodded and then smirked at me. "I know something you don't also." I narrowed my eyes at him; "What?" He did the same zipper motion and I laughed. With one buck of my hips against him he moaned and held himself up. "Ah…mmm..Luke's gonna purpose also!" He moaned out and I chuckled. "Wow one move from me and you crumble. Talk about weak." He cut his eyes at me and growled. "Kinda hard not to be when I'm all the way in you still." That made me crack up laughing and then I shook my head. "Wow both of them are getting a shock of a life time. They never taught it would happen to them." Jason smiled and leaned down. "What would you do if I asked you right now?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I would say; 'Yes of course!" We then kissed.

Luke and Brooke had gotten dressed and he had taken her down to the river where they had fished. As they were there they talked about their lives and how much they loved each other. Once Luke was satisfied he looked over at Brooke who was sitting on the ground next to him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small blue box. "Hey Brooke can I ask ya something sugar?" She looked at him and nodded; "Of course you can." He got up and had her stand up also. Brooke looked confused and then Luke dropped to one knee. Her heart leaped and Luke smiled. "Brooke sugar, you are the best thing that has happened to me. Those eyes of yours are amazing and that laugh I can't live without. I never stop thinking about you. You're the only one I have ever felt this way for. Every morning I smile knowing you love me and I love you. So will you please, please marry me?" Brooke felt like she was going to fain so she answered; "YES!" Luke smiled and slid the ring on her finger and caught her in a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

After both Lauren and Brooke got the question they both ran to their phones and started sending texts out. I was laying with Jason resting his head on my chest and our legs tangled. My phone went off for a text and I yawned as I reached for the phone. Looking I saw that there was a text from Brooke and Lauren. "Gee I wonder what they could want." I stated sarcastically as I looked at the texts. Sure enough they both texted the exact same thing; "I'M ENGAGED!" I Smiled and chuckled a bit but not too laud to wake Jason up. I then replied to both of them; "Congratulations." After I replied to them I set the phone down and went back to sleep as Jason hugged me tighter.

Brooke was so excited about being engaged and she started letting her mind go crazy. "Oh my god what to do to get ready? I have so many phone calls to make." She started grabbing the phone book and making planes and everything. Luke laughed and came up to her. "Baby just calm down. We got plenty of time to worry about that later. For now how about we just relax and enjoy this?" He asked as he grabbed her and led her to the couch. He laid down and pulled her on top as he turned the tv on. They started to watched a romance movie and just enjoy the company. They were now an engaged couple and Luke loved the idea of having her with him. He liked having his sweet angle happy and ready to be with him. Brooke was the same way and loved having Luke. She never taught that someone would ever do this to her. Her heart and mind was still on cloud nine as she just smiled and cuddled closer to Luke's chest. He was so warm and his heart beat always seemed to put her to sleep.

Lauren was doing the same thing and started going crazy. Brandon just laughed and grabbed her in a hug. "Hun I don't care what it looks like or what. I just want to be with you." He stated as he kissed her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he danced a slow dance with her in the living room. She left so safe in his arms as he hummed a song to her. It was taking all she had not to fall asleep in his arms. The room was dimly light and hearing the song he was humming was enough to make her sleep. It was only with him that she felt this relaxed. Brandon loved having her in his arms and just holding her. She was his little piece of country pie. She made him laugh and smile at seeing her. Knowing she was him and that his heart belonged to her was an amazing feeling. To think it all started with him moving in and her offering tea. It was so nice to have her there with him.

Jason had woken up before me and was dressed as he leaned against the door frame. I was still out cold and he had a huge smile on his face. As he stood there he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Inside set a beautiful ring that he had gotten from his grandmother. He smiled at it them at me as I slept. Closing the box he tossed it in the air and caught it as he put it back in his pocket. He walked over to me and smiled as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Pulling the covers up near my neck he smiled and tucked me in. "Trust me my cowgirl. I will make you mine forever. Just want to make sure its somewhere special." He kissed my forehead and left the room


	13. Chapter 13

I finally woke up later that day and stretched on the bed. I noticed that the bed was empty and I sat up. Jason was out of the bed so I got up. I grabbed my rob and headed down stairs. The whole house was empty and I couldn't find Jason anywhere. "Ok that's weird he would normally tell me." I set my hand on the counter and there was a piece of paper. It was a note with my name on it.

Sam,

I headed to the store for a sec. Be right back. Love ya.

-Jason

Ok that made me feel better knowing where he went. I pulled out my phone and saw some text messages from Lauren and Brooke. I read them and was smiling once again. The fact that both of them got engaged on the same day was perfect. Now they had something to make them happy. I set the phone back down and got some coffee as I went into the kitchen and sat on the couch. I started flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. It seemed like everything was on dang weddings. I then turned the dvd player on and Jason's wide open dvd was in the tv. I smiled and started it as I laid back and drank my coffee. Jason pulled into the drive way and shut his ford off. Getting out he heard what sounded like music and looked around. "Where is…" He looked at the house and listened closely, "Ah ok My kinda Part." He came into the house and walked up behind me. "BOO!" he whispered into my ear and I jumped a bit. "Jason you scared me." He just smirked and kissed my forehead.

Luke was smiling as he Brooke was head deep in getting the house decked out for Halloween. She had the spider webs up and everything was in the house. She was up on the ladder as she hung up some bats in the tree. "Funny how you're on a ladder and that's how this whole relationship started." Luke said with a chuckle. Brooke smiled down at him and got down off the ladder. "Well I think we got the place ready for tonight." She said as she smiled wide. The whole placed looked like a haunted house. Luke garbed her and flung her over his shoulder. "LUKE LET ME DOWN!" He was cracking up laughing and set her down on the couch. He got on her waist and started tickling her under her arms. "AHHHH!" She shouted and Luke just laughed. "No. STOP!" She begged and he just smiled. After a few minutes he had her in tears and laughing so hard. He then stopped and kissed her. Soon he had her stripped and pushing inside her.

Lauren and Brandon were getting things ready to head over to brooks for the party she was hosting. Brandon had the truck loaded and ready. Lauren was making sure that the house was taken care off before she left. Brandon walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How is my sweet morning flower." He asked and she laughed. "Brandon its around six in the evening." He ran his hands up and down her sides. "Like that changes anything." He asked as he picked her up and carried her into the truck. They then headed off to Brooke's.

I was finally dressed and headed down stairs as I grabbed my jacket. Jason shut the TV off and the lights. "Alright cowgirl. Let's go. He stayed behind me as we walked out the door and into the truck. We arrived over at Brookes and we were thrilled to all be hanging out again. "Eeeh Sam and Jason!" Brooke shouted as she came running to us. She placed me in a tight hug and then lightly hugged Jason. She then showed me her ring and was excited. "Congratulations Brooke. Now where is Lauren's?" Sure enough Lauren came running over and hugged me also. She then showed me hers and we started talking. Jason shook his head and headed to the house. I knew he was not into hearing the wedding talk.

Inside the guys were talking. "Hey Jason man!" Brandon said as he welcomed him. Luke smiled pulled Jason into a full on bear hug. "There's my favorite brother wother." Jason just growled and rolled his yes. "Yeah love ya too man now," he pushed him off with a laugh, "Get off." Luke cracked up laughing and noticed Jason wasn't his normal cocky self. "Hey man what's up?" He asked and Jason shook his head. "Nothin man. So ya asked Brooke huh?" He changed the subject and Luke smiled. "Yeah and Brandon proposed to Lauren too." He stated and Jason laughed. "Ok well good luck planning that. If anything I bet you two have to get married on the same day." He stated as he walked into the kitchen and got a beer out. Luke looked over to Brandon and he gave Luke a confused look. "Whats up with him? He's usually a smartass or hyper?" Asked Brandon and Luke shrugged. "I don't know but, I know how we can find out." He leaned in and whispered into Brandon's ear. A devilish smile came to Brandon's face and they agreed.

Walking up to Jason they both smiled. He narrowed his eyes and looked at them lost. "What?" He asked as he set his drink down. Luke shook his head; "Oh nothing." He nodded and then started walking by them. "Oook?" Luke and Brandon both grabbed his arms. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Jason shouted and the guys had him down on the floor in the living room. Brandon grabbed him in a head lock. Jason was kicking and trying to slug him in the stomach. "Ooops! Hold up Brandon." He stopped and Jason looked at him for help. Instead Luke grabbed Jason's hat and set it on the counter. "Ok now we're good." He then grabbed Jason's legs. They had him down on the floor and Jason was trying to get out of the head lock. "You two have until the count of three to let me the fuck go!" Luke laughed and sat on his legs. "Now let's see. Its two against one so, yeah you're out of luck." Brandon nodded and looked down at Jason. Oh boy was he pissed and Brandon knew that. "We just want the truth. What's going on?" Asked Brandon and Jason rolled his eyes. He looked at Luke with fire in his eyes. "If I tell ya will y'all get the fuck off me!?" Luke nodded and Jason sighed as he looked off to the side. "I'm trying to figure out who the hell to asked Sam to marry me, alright."

Luke and Brandon looked at each other then back at Jason. "Now let me the fuck up!" He shouted and they let him get up. He brushed himself off and grabbed his hat. Luke patted his shoulder as he placed his hat back on his head. "Hey look man do it when ya want to." He stated and Jason nodded. "I will. Oh and Luke." He looked at Jason and nodded; "Yeah what?" Jason grabbed his had flipped it behind his back and pushed it up. Luke closed his eyes and scaremed. "AHHHH!" Jason was laughing and so was Luke. "If ya touch my hat again I will knock ya out." He stated and Luke nodded. He let him go and looked over at Brandon. "As for you." He stated and Brandon held his hands up. "Next time when ya have someone in a neck hold. Ya got to be rougher." He grabbed Brandon in a head lock. Brandon screamed also and laughed. "I get it. I get it!" Jason rubbed his head and let him go.

Me and the girls were still outside and walked in on the guys laughing. "So what did we miss?" Asked Brooke as she ran to Luke. He shrugged and gave her a kiss. "Nothing really just talking." He answered her and Lauren walked over to Brandon who was rubbing his neck. "You ok baby?" She asked and he nodded. I walked over to Jason who still seemed to be off. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. We started the party and it lasted well pasted 12am. We all now in a prank war. Girls verses the boys and they were winning so far. I smiled and came up with the best one yes. We had a tub on the roof willed with vegetable oil. I had Brooke and Lauren on both ends and me in the middle. I turned to Lauren and Brooke and nodded. We all three called out to the guys. They walked under us and we pushed the tub over and all the oil pour all over their heads. Even Jason had his hat off. They stopped and gasped at the feeling of it. We laughed and ran down stairs to them.

They were still in total shock that we got them that good. Brooke and Lauren took a pic and so did I. Oh this was pure gold seeing them shocked and lost. Jason had his mouth dropped and oil drilling off his hair. Luke had his eyes closed tight and a blank face on. Brandon held his arms out and flicked his hands. We were cracking up at them. "Looks like that's the win for us girls." I stated and they all looked at me. Lauren crossed her arms and smiled. "Brandon you look so silly." Brandon narrowed her eyes and Brooke laughed at Luke. "Luke you are in total shock!" The guys looked at each other and Jason licked his lips. His face was priceless at the taste of it. "I think the gals deserve a gift for winning right guys?" He asked then and both Luke and Brandon smiled. They grabbed us in a hug and started kissing all over us. Jason rubbed himself against me and I screamed as the oil smeared all over me. Luke was rubbing his face against Brooke's face. Brandon was licking all over Lauren's face. I had to admit they got us back just as well with that stunt. Plus us girls were getting worked up with them all over us like that. Thank god we all knew each other as best friends.


	14. Chapter 14

The guys pulled back from us and we just stood there. This time it was our turn to look shock. "Ok that was unexpected." I stated and Brooke looked at her clothes. "My favorite shirt is now oily." Lauren ran her hand over her face and whipped it off. "I feel so dirty now!" They guys laughed as we headed inside. Since it was Brookes placed and had the guys stop and they looked at us confused. "If you want in this house you need to get cleaned off." I smiled and held the water hose to them and started spraying them. "Ahhh!" All three of them yelled. "Damn that shit is fucking cold!" Shouted Jason as he covered his himself with his arms and legs up. Luke was dancing and swatting the water away. "Stop please!" He shouted. Brandon just held himself close and closed his eyes tight. We were laughing and Lauren shut the water off. Brooke had some towels as she came down. All three of the guys were shaking from the cold winter air. We were all laughing as she handed them the towel. They got dried off and came inside as we were chuckling. I gave Jason a kiss and hug as he dried his hair off. Brandon and Luke both got kisses and hugs from Brooke and Lauren.

They were starting to really shake and we knew they were freezing. I took Jason's towel and wrapped it around him and ran my hands around him to warm him. Brooke had Luke in her arms and so did Lauren. We felt bad for the guy since now that they were freezing from the little shower. Lauren looked at Brandon and then smiled. "I think we are going to head home." She stated and we all nodded. They left and then me and Jason got up and headed home. Brooke and Luke were happy to be home alone. She pulled Luke up the stairs and stripped him down as she climbed into bed with him. Lauren and Brandon were doing the same thing and she was worried with Brandon. Even Jason was starting to come down with something from being wet and outside. I felt worried about him since he was burning up but felt cold. My phone started ringing and I looked at the id's it was both Lauren and Brooke. I put it so that we could all talk at the same time. "Hey what's up?" Brooke and Lauren were all going crazy about the same thing. "Luke is sick Sam. Hes got a temp but feels cold." Lauren agreed over the phone and I told them that they had the flu. So they asked what to do and I told them the right way to take care of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Once I was off the phone with the girls I checked on Jason. He was laying on the couch with his arms around his stomach and was moaning. I took his hat off of him and checked his forehead. I knew he was not feeling good. While I was helping to take his jacket and shirt off, he got sick into the trash can hear the couch. I felt so bad for him feeling this bad. I rubbed his back as he kept getting sick. Once I knew he was done he laid across the arm of the couch and just sighed. His eyes were closed and tears were rolling down his face he felt so bad. I felt so bad for him as I ran my hand throw his hair and kissed his forehead. "Come on baby let's get you into bed and off this hard couch." I said and helped him up. We made it to the bed and I made it for him. He was so sick and hot. He laid down and was breaking down into the pillow. I ran my hand down his back and kissed his head as I hugged him. "You're ok Jason. Shhhh." I whispered into his ear and stayed there until he fell asleep.

Brooke wasn't having any better luck with Luke. He was just as sick as Jason. Brooke had an ice pack on his forehead and was making some soup. She went into the kitchen and came back with the soup. She had him sit up and he ground. She slowly spoon fed him and made sure he was eating. He had to admit after he ate he felt better. His stomach settled down some and Brooke smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked and Luke nodded as she took the bowl to the kitchen. She came back and Luke was standing. He looked at her and smiled. "Can we go upstairs to sleep?" He asked and she nodded. Once they made it to the bedroom, she got in bed with him. She cuddled close to him until she knew he was asleep and feeling a lot better. She hated to see him like this. Luke even hated it. He hated for Brooke to see him like this and sick. He however knew she lived him and that counted for a lot.

Lauren was freaking out over Brandon. He was getting sick and crying like Jason. The two of them were the worse. She gave him some meds and something to eat. She had him sit up as she sat behind him rocking him. Lauren was worried about him and hated to see him so sick. She kissed his forehead and ran her hand throw his hair. Brandon moaned and laid back against her relaxed and smiled. "Thanks baby girl for being so loving. I'm glad I want to marry you. You mean so much to me." He told her and held her hand while they were on the couch. She just smiled and rested her head on his and they were soon fast asleep. Lauren was praying that he was fine in the morning if not she was ready to call me.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Luke got up before Brooke. He was feeling a lot more better than yesterday. She was over on the bed still asleep. He felt so bad that she had to be worried about him through the night so he was going to make it up to her. He quietly made it down stairs and got to making her some breakfast. Luke went through the kitchen and pulled out everything that he could uses to make a great and amazing breakfast for her. He wanted her to have everything she liked. He even broke out the Halloween shape models for the pancakes. Brooke woke up to the smell of something cooking. She got up and rubbed her eyes. She was surprised to see that Luke was up and awake. Getting up she grabbed her rob and ran down stairs and looked inside the kitchen.

"Luke what are…" She asked and he smiled at her. "Ah Brookie wookie you're up! Hope you're hungry also. I have a whole day planed out for us to spend." He grabbed her and sat her down at the table. "Here ya go sugar sit right here." He pulled the chair out for her and then pulled it back in as well. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and went back to cooking. He then started to set the table with covered dishes. Brooke just sat there looking at the table in complete lost. Luke laughing and ruffled her hair as he smiled at her. Once he was done he shut the stove and everything off and then set a plate in front of her. "Now, let's get you started. Today ma'am we are having an amazing royal breakfast. We have beacon, eggs, bat pancakes, sausage, butter, and strawberry syrup." He said as he took the covers off one by one. Brookes eyes were wide and she was shocked that he did all of this for her. "Luke this is too much. Why would you do this?" She asked and he knelt beside her and held her hand. "You showed me so much love baby last night that I had to make it up to you." He spoke and gave her a kiss on the lips. She ate and then after they made it to the living room.

She sat down and smiled as Luke sat down next to her. "Did you enjoy the meal?" He asked and she nodded. "Luke that was great." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. As he did he ran his hands along her sides and dug his fingers into her sides. Brooke cracked up laughing and screamed. "AHHH LUKE!" He smiled and kept going and going. Tears rolled down her eyes as she kicked and screamed. He was enjoying seeing that smile and hearing that laugh of hers as he moved his hands up to her underarms. "I love seeing you happy and smiling." He said as she wiggled under him. He then got up and grabbed her feet as he started tickling her even more. Brooke felt like her sides were going to bust and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "LUKE!" He smiled and then let her go. "Ok well that was the second part of the day but, I feel like I could do a little bit better. He held his hand towards Brooke and she screamed and ran from the bedroom. Luke laughed and shout; "This is the third and final part of the plan!" He took off after her to the bedroom. Once they were in he grabbed her and crawled up her on the bed. He stripped her down and started tickling her once again. As he did he slid his hand down between her legs and started tickling her on her clint. She bucked her hips and moaned. He just smiled and pushed into her at the same time as he rubbed her. They went on and on until both were totally drained of energy.


	17. Chapter 17

Now this time it was also Brandon that woke up before Lauren. He looked over at her and smiled at seeing her asleep. He knew she was scared and worried about him last night and he hated seeing her that worried. So getting him he walked down stairs and decided he was going to do something special for her. He went out to the back yard and grabbed a few roses. Some he used in a vase for a center piece on the coffee table. The other ones he took the petals off and spread them across the floor, couch, stairs, and everything. He went into the kitchen and started cooking some breakfast also. He made everything she liked and had the kitchen table made just right also. Two plates, candles, wine glasses, and napkins. After he felt like he had everything right he headed upstairs.

He smiled as he walked over to the side of the bed. Sitting down he gentle woke her up. Lauren looked up and him and sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "Honey, are you ok?" She asked and Brandon just laughed. "Yeah baby I'm ok. Come on I have a surprise for you." She yawned and got out of bed. Brandon handed her rob to her and helped her put it on. Once they reached the stairs she looked at him confused and he just smiled. "Keep going it gets better." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and had her hand over her mouth. The sight of the whole lower part of the house had been changed into a romance scene. She saw the rose petals and the candles.

Brandon took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Her mouth dropped at the sight. "Brandon it looks like amazing." She said almost speechless. He pulled her chair out and sat her down. Her plate was made and she just smiled at him. "Just a little thank you for showing me so much love baby." He gave her a kiss and they sat down to eat. After he took her plate and put both in the sink. He then walked with her into the living room. He turned on some music and grabbed her. Lauren smiled bright as he started to sway back and forth with her in a slow dance to her favorite song "Cowboy Take Me Away." She had her head resting on his chest as he ran his hands along her sides. It was so nice to have some time alone with him and the effort he put into this was taking her away.

He looked at her and placed his lips against hers. A soft moan left her lips as he slid the rob off of her. Soon enough they both were stripped of clothing and he had her back against the couch that was covered in rose petals. His lips were on her neck as his hands ran down her sides and to her legs. Taking her legs he wrapped them around his waist as he pushed inside her. A groan came from both of them as he did. He kissed her as his hand went down to rub her clint. She tossed her head back against the couch as he did. Her hips bucked against his causing him to push deeper. They kept going for hours until they reached a final orgasim. Lauren screamed his name as he bucked a few more times. She could feel once again him cum inside her. When he pulled out the extra ran out and down her thigh. Brandon smirked at her and leaned down and sucked her clean. She moaned and arched her back. This morning had been the best one in her life so far.


End file.
